


You are His

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! Yandere [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: This is for you Yandere fans out there!Ever imagined what it would be like if one of the brothers happened to be a Yandere? Each chapter will show a scenario featuring one of them being obsessive / possessive over you - so be warned, there may be violent / gory scenes ahead.Update: I'll be including Lord Diavolo and Barbatos; Solomon and Simeon in later chapters - however, I'm leaving Luke out for this kind of story (check comments for reason).
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Series: Obey Me! Yandere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697974
Comments: 21
Kudos: 405





	1. The First-Born - Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below
> 
> Warning: May contain graphic depictions of violence / gory scenes - do not continue if you are not used to it
> 
> This is going to be my first multi-chapter story on Obey Me! and I understand some / all chapters may be short, but I will at least try to ensure they are over 1000+ words to make it an interesting read

“Well sure, what do you need?”

Lucifer peeked around a corner and spied you talking to another student – a low-ranking Demon that seems to be out of place; he figured they may either be a new student or one with little self-confidence in themselves. “Of course, I could help with that,” he heard you agree, “I’ll see you after class.”

_‘Not on my watch...’_ he thought as he walked in the other direction, mind seething with jealousy while appearing calm on the outside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As agreed, you waited patiently for the student to show up so you could help them with some schoolwork – and looked up confused as Lucifer walked up instead. “There’s no need to wait,” he spoke before you could ask, “I’ve taken care of them myself. Go home and rest, MC.”

You decided not to ask any questions and picked up your stuff; you swore you could sense him keeping his eyes on you as you left the room. Once you were out of sight, he made his way to RAD’s unused basement – he knew that nobody has been down there for whoever knows how long, not even Diavolo himself.

It’s the perfect place for him to “teach” this Demon not to mess with “his” MC.

Lucifer entered a dimly-lit room and smirked as said Demon looked back at him, fear evident in their eyes. “Are you wondering why I brought you down here?” he snarled sadistically, “I don’t have to answer that; you already know, obviously.”

He then sauntered to a small table and pulled away the dirty cloth, revealing a number of surgical items underneath. “I may not be a doctor,” he continued as he picked up and inspected a scalpel, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t know how these are used. Now hold still.”

He then held one of the Demon’s exposed arms and started cutting into it, snickering as they cried and squirmed in agony. Not only does he intend to hurt them intentionally, but to also break their mental state as he planned to keep them holed up until they submit – or die, whichever comes first. “You can scream all you want,” he purred, “Nobody could hear you down here.”

Once he was done carving and peeling his victim’s skin and flesh apart – enough to expose bones – he then left them to bleed out as he made his way to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up. _‘Now to check on MC,’_ he thought as he finally left the school grounds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You have no idea why the rest of the brothers were keeping their distance from you recently. “Did I do something wrong?” you asked when you managed to catch Mammon, “If it is, tell me so I won’t do it again.”

He didn’t get to answer your question as his eyes darted to Lucifer being behind you. “Sorry, but I gotta go now,” he rushed before turning around and walking away. _‘Lucifer ain’t like this,’_ he thought, _‘Something’s wrong.’_

“MC,” Lucifer requested, “Could you come with me please? I need to speak to you.”

Figuring it may explain why everyone is avoiding you, you agreed to follow him – and didn’t notice the worried expressions the other brothers are tossing your way. You then felt uneasy as you watched the eldest brother lock his door and hang the key around his neck. “Lucifer, are you alright?” you asked as he walked towards you, “No offense, but you’re acting a bit strange.”

“None taken,” he replied, “And I’m fine, actually.”

Normally you don’t mind him being around and there are times you had to hold yourself back before even thinking of hugging him – but something felt off this time. “MC, is my presence scaring you?” he asked as he noticed you backing away from him, “You know I would _never_ harm you, and this isn’t because I didn’t want to tarnish Diavolo’s reputation for the student exchange program.”

You found yourself cornered before you even realized as he looms over you, one of his hands placed against the wall. “You’re mine, MC...” he breathed as he twirled a loose lock of your hair around one of his fingers with his other hand, “And I’ll make sure you remember that.”

He left no room for you to move as he leaned in and kissed you; felt yourself being pulled and held against him as you tried to process your current situation. “You’re mine...” he growled, “Mine, and mine alone.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next few days seemed normal – in a way, at least.

Lucifer wouldn’t leave your side and you had caught him glaring at any other Demons who even did so much as look in your general direction. And when he isn’t around he made one of his brothers keep close to you until he got back – which is what they would do anyway, but you couldn’t help thinking that they are doing it out of fear.

“Why are we coming down here?” you asked as Lucifer led you into RAD’s basement one day after class, “I didn’t even know this school has any underground floors.”

He didn’t answer but instead unlocked an old-looking door before dragging you inside. Almost immediately, the smell of blood and rot reached your nostrils and you gagged as it suffocated you. “Do you like my handiwork?” he asked, ignoring the fact that you were about to throw up.

You gasped as you recognized the Demon student you were talking to only a few days ago – or what’s left of them. They’re slumped over in a chair as maggots feasted on their rotting flesh and writhed around in a dried blood puddle that pooled around them. You noticed old blood caked on surgical tools laying on a table close by, surrounded by a few flies. The worst part was when you noticed a bucket placed close to the chair – without even looking you could tell it contained flesh and organs that Lucifer had mercilessly ripped out of his victim.

“I expect you to keep quiet about what you’ve seen,” he growled as he made you look at him, “You wouldn’t want to end up like them, do you?”

“I-I won’t say a word,” you promised, stuttering slightly, “Not even to your brothers, or even Lord Diavolo.”

That’s all he wanted to hear. “Good,” he purred, giving you a kiss, “Now help me clean up. I need to ensure this room is free for my next visitor.”


	2. The Second-Born - Mammon

“Just be glad you get to hang out with THE Great Mammon himself, Human.”

You rolled your eyes you walked beside him. “I know you’re only doing this because you’re mostly afraid of what Lucifer might do if you refuse,” you teased.

“As if I’m scared of him.”

“Says the one who cowers like a scared dog if threatened.”

“Hey! I don’t “cower” before him!”

“Mammon!!” you tried your best to imitate how Lucifer addresses him. “Okay, you could stop teasing me already,” he chuckled, throwing his arm around you, “Let’s just enjoy ourselves before my brother calls us home.”

You huffed and threw your arm around his waist in return, knowing he’s already slightly blushing from your contact alone. You do enjoy hanging out with him – sure, he’s stupid most times and “scummy” when it comes to money (as how his brothers described him) but he’s not that bad overall.

If only you noticed him glaring at a Demon eyeballing you just seconds ago. “Let’s pick up the pace,” he then spoke as he walked faster to your surprise, “I’m hungry and I don’t want to be called back while we’re eating.”

You giggled and half-ran with him, oblivious to his thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sure enough, he noticed the same Demon from earlier follow you two into Hell’s Kitchen as you both sat and ordered some food. You’d be lying if you said you disliked Devildom cuisine – it took some getting used to; once you found which food you liked that may / may not be similar to dishes back in the Human Realm, it kept you from starving early on during the exchange program.

“I wonder what this is...” you pointed out as you showed a picture of a dish that caught your attention. “You sure you wanna try that?” Mammon asked, “It might be a little spicy, but I’ll see if I could have them tone it down a bit.”

You nodded and even ordered a non-alcoholic drink as per his advice – the last thing he wanted is to have either of you too drunk to notice what is even happening around you (mostly in his case, since Demonus doesn’t seem to affect you as it does to Demons).

Halfway through dinner you noticed he hasn’t even touched the food on his plate. “Are you okay?” you asked, bringing his attention to you, “You were staring off somewhere. Is there something going on?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, everything’s fine,” he assured as he finally started eating, “And don’t worry about the cash either. I saved up enough to get us this date – I mean, hangout for just us two so enjoy it while you can.”

 _‘Did he just say “date”?’_ you thought, a slight blush creeping across your cheeks as you sipped your drink to try and cool it down. You then decided to brush it off and continued eating, jumping a bit as a Demon approached your table. “My, my...” your unwanted visitor purred, “I didn’t expect the Avatar of Greed to be having some quality time with a Human.”

“Is there something you want, pal?” Mammon asked, catching you off-guard as his behavior seemed to have changed. “Oh nothing,” the visitor replied, “But I do have a question for the Human.” They then turned to you and grinned. “Tell me, Human...” they started, “Are you not afraid of being surrounded by Demons? Knowing that a little incident may turn you into a meal for one of us one day?”

“Okay, that’s enough outta you...” Mammon growled as he stood and locked eyes with them, “This human has a name, MC and I do not appreciate you just walking in hoping to snatch them up while I’m here. So unless you wanna piss me off more, walk away. _Now._ ”

You are suddenly aware of every other patron watching this. “Mammon, it’s okay,” you assured, “I’m not interested in answering them. So calm down before one of you creates a scene.”

“I suppose they’re right,” your visitor agreed, “I’ll take my leave then. See you around, MC.”

You sighed in relief as they left; turned to Mammon and gently held his hand. “Don’t think about it, okay?” you suggested, “They’re probably just jealous they couldn’t get me as long as you’re around.”

Mammon finally let up his apprehension and sat back down. “Sorry if I scared you for a bit,” he apologized, “But I can’t help picking up some bad vibes from them.” He then squeezed your hand back as he continued, “Don’t leave my side as we’re heading home, okay?”

You nodded and the two of you continued with dinner uninterrupted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mammon took you straight home and ensured you’re in your room before parting ways for the night. “If Lucifer asks where I am,” he advised you before he left, “Just tell him I got called for a late-night modeling shoot.”

As if to prove he isn’t spending anything, he also left you his precious Goldie in your care; assured you he’s got some cash in his wallet. “Call me if you need anything,” he added, “I’ll drop whatever I’m doing and come straight to you. Remember that.”

It wasn’t long after when Lucifer showed up at your room while you were browsing the web to help you with studying; told him the “lie” you were provided as a spiel. “Strange...” the First-Born muttered, “But then again, this is Mammon – he probably got lured by the monetary reward for attending it.”

You then watched as he tried to call Mammon’s D.D.D. and frowned as he noticed his phone has been blocked. “Maybe he didn’t want to be distracted,” you suggested, seeing Lucifer nod. “I’ll just talk to him once he gets back,” he decided.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile…

“You’re late,” Mammon snarled as a Demon approached him in a darkened alley, “Anyway, you still up for the job?”

“Anything for Grimm,” they replied, “Although I thought either you or one of your brothers may handle this yourselves – why rely on some low-rank Demon like me?”

“I don’t want any of my brothers involved in this and I don’t wanna get my hands dirty,” the Avatar of Greed replied as he handed over a big wad of cash, “Do this within the next 30 minutes and I’ll pay the other half when you return. Now go, and bring back the body as proof.”

He watched the lesser Demon slink off into the night; busied himself with a game on his D.D.D. while he waited. Only 15 minutes had passed when he saw them return, dragging a garbage bag along; he opened it and smirked seeing the Demon from earlier laying in a bloodied, crumpled heap in the bag. “Good job...” he snickered, “But did you really think I’d let you off that easy after this?”

Before they knew what was happening, Mammon had slit their throat with a dagger he had hidden and watched as they choked on their own blood. “No evidence,” he muttered as he checked the bodies for IDs as well as extra cash for himself. “No witnesses,” he continued as he chucked the second corpse into the garbage bag on top of the first. He then doused the bag in gasoline and set it on fire; walked out of the alley as stealthily as he could before anyone even noticed he was there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was already quite late by the time he came back to the House of Lamentation. And as expected, he found Lucifer waiting in the study for him. “Where have you been?” his older brother scolded, “I can’t believe you had MC lie at your expense, and -”

He stopped himself when he noticed Mammon covered in blood as he stepped closer. “No evidence; no witnesses,” Mammon repeated his words from earlier, taking out the Demons’ IDs and tossing them into the fireplace; watched them burn with a cold look in his eyes.

“Mammon...” Lucifer asked, concerned at the sight before him, “What did you do?”

The second-eldest turned to him. “Took care of unwanted distractions,” he replied, “Nobody gets MC’s attention except for me.” A slow grin formed on his lips as he took out an item from his pocket – it was a chocolate lizard key chain you were given on your last trip to London with him, Lucifer and Satan.

“MC is mine...” he snarled before leaving Lucifer by himself to process what he just witnessed.


	3. The Third-Born - Leviathan

He’s not used to physical attention.

He couldn’t stand “normies” and hates them with blatant disgust.

But why couldn’t he stop thinking about you? Not only that, but he wants to hold you; learn more about you and keep you all for himself. You still count as a “normie” but for some reason, he just couldn’t keep his mind off of you.

And yet here he is, standing several feet away as he watched you converse with the rest of his brothers like any other day. _‘Probably because I’m just some disgusting shut-in of an otaku that I don’t deserve their attention,’_ he thought to himself as he walked out and headed back towards his room.

On the way, he noticed your bedroom door is unlocked; quickly checked to ensure nobody saw him before he let himself in. The faint smell of your favorite fragrance immediately greeted his senses and he happily inhaled the scent, hugging himself as he mentally pictured you in his arms. He followed the source of the smell and picked up a small bottle laying on your dresser. _‘I’ll just keep it for a little while...’_ he thought as he slipped it into his pocket.

“Levi, what’re you doing in my room?” you asked, catching a startled look on his face as he turned to you. “I-I was – I-I mean – nevermind!” he stuttered before rushing out, blushing harder than he normally did. You shrugged and headed inside for a change of clothes as you got a planned hangout with Mammon today. It was then you noticed your fragrance bottle is missing – luckily you got a spare and used it, figuring you may have used it up and you didn’t realize until now.

Meanwhile, Leviathan carefully set your fragrance bottle on his desk where he could admire it as he played games or watched anime. “Hey, Levi?” you called from outside his closed door, “I’m heading out, so do you want me to get you anything?”

He didn’t reply; you figured he’s probably distracted in some game and just walked away. You didn’t see him open his door a small crack and watch you as you left. Something within him is urging him to follow you – so that’s what he did as soon as you were too far away to notice him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Mammon, you’re so funny!” you laughed. “Sh-Shut up, MC!” he argued, but chuckled anyway as you both splashed each other with fountain water.

_‘That could’ve been me...’_ Leviathan thought as he watched from a distance, his hoodie obscuring his face so you couldn’t tell it’s him from a glance. He continued to watch you and Mammon play around like children, the latter chasing you in an impromptu game of tag as you both laughed. “Tickle war!!” the Avatar of Greed called out once he caught you, making you shriek and laugh more as he tickled away.

Levi had his D.D.D. out recording a video since he started spying on you – he couldn’t explain why, but he felt drawn to your smile and your laugh makes him feel warm inside. He then stopped recording and continued to follow as you and Mammon headed to a cafeteria for a snack.

He managed to find a seat close enough so he could hear you talk; pretended to be mute and used hand gestures to order his food so it appears that he’s just another patron. “I’m not exactly sure what this is, but it looks good...” he heard you say, mentally cursing as he can’t see what you’re pointing at on the menu.

“Oh, that’s Levi’s favorite!” Mammon replied, “You wanna order it?”

_‘Sweet, that helped!’_ he mentally cheered, noting everything down on a notepad app on his phone. He continued to listen to you chatting with Mammon, occasionally picking up information about you. “Still wished Levi could’ve come along,” he then heard you say, “But I guess he’s more into staying indoors rather than hanging out.”

“That’s how he normally is,” Mammon agreed, “He loves banging his 2D game characters more than the actual thing, so I just don’t see what it’d be like if he actually hung out with a real one.”

_‘Not yet, but I will be eventually...’_ the third-born thought as he stood up and left, _‘And when I do, I can’t guarantee if I’ll be letting go soon.’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Over the next few days, you slowly noticed more of your personal items going missing – started off with small items like rings and earrings, but eventually slightly more obvious items like your favorite shirt or blanket would randomly disappear. You pinned Mammon as the initial suspect but when more of your stuff kept vanishing while he was with you, you dropped the accusation.

If that wasn’t strange enough, each morning you’d either find a scribbled note stuck to your bedroom door or your favorite breakfast already sitting at your spot on the dining table. You started believing that one of the other brothers may be trying to get your attention, but whenever you asked they’d deny doing it.

_‘You noticed everyone but me!’_ Levi thought angrily as he watched you look confused about the situation, _‘Guess it’s time to take it up another level.’_

All he has to do is wait for the right moment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Levi, have you seen MC?” Asmodeus asked while standing outside his brother’s room, “I was hoping they’re still asleep but their bed wasn’t made this morning.”

“Nope, sorry – was up gaming all night to notice,” he replied, “What do you need them for?”

“Well...we were supposed to be doing a morning beauty routine as planned, but I guess I’ll have to do it without them.”

“I’m sure they’ll turn up – kinda odd they wouldn’t tell you why they didn’t.”

“Yeah...” the Avatar of Lust sighed, “Let me know if you see them, okay?”

Leviathan nodded before shutting the door – and dropped his innocent façade, smirking as he turned towards you. “Are you comfortable, MC?” he snickered as he walked close, “I know shibari involves a lot of rope, but I need to make sure it isn’t too tight for you.”

“ _Mmph!!_ ” you tried to scream, but the cloth gag over your mouth was thick enough to prevent you. “Don’t be like that...” he purred, drying your tears, “I’m only going to keep you here for a little while. And when you finally accept me as yours, I’ll let you out of these bindings, okay?”

You sniffled, hanging your head low to avoid his eyes – only to be snapped back up as he forcefully lifted your chin. “I could also keep you here for days, weeks, or months if I wanted to...” he warned, glaring at you, “I could starve you as well – anything to get you to notice me; beg for my attention.”

Your eyes widened as you realized he is serious about this. You also noticed a shrine holding your personal items in display next to a shelf housing his Ruri-chan figurines; there are notes and candid pictures of you pinned to a cork board with specific dates and times for each.

He smirked, planting a chaste kiss before leaving you alone. “Now be good and stay quiet – I have a game to finish,” he added, picking up his controller, “You’ll only get to play with me once you decide to be mine.”


	4. The Fourth-Born - Satan

“It’s so nice out tonight, don’t you think?”

“Sure is,” you agreed as you strolled next to him, your path illuminated by some sparse fireflies flitting above you, “Thanks for taking me out – I sure could use a break from the chaos back home.”

What you meant to say was that you were trying to study for an upcoming test when raised voices kept distracting you – apparently Lucifer has gotten fed up with Mammon’s stupidity and decided to take out his stress on him; Leviathan got involved accusing Mammon of taking his money (as usual).

You thought they were finally going to stop when Asmodeus joined in, complaining that he has been disturbed from his beauty sleep by their yelling. Speaking of sleep, the same came from Belphegor but before he could throw out an insult Beelzebub pulled him back into their room to calm him down.

That’s when Satan showed up and offered to walk with you until they settled down; wouldn’t want you to see anything worse than arguments being thrown back and forth.

“It’s getting really late,” you pointed out, “You think your brothers finally tired themselves out?”

“Possibly,” he replied, “But since it’s a weekend and we’re not too far from the house, I think staying out a bit longer is alright – just to give them a little more time to cool down.”

You figured he didn’t want to get involved if their argument is still ongoing by the time you both get back, so you agreed; eventually decided to sneak off with him to any cafeterias in town that may still be open at this hour.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You haven’t realized how empty the streets could get if one happens to be out this late. “Stay close, okay?” Satan suggested, “I know this was my idea, but even I don’t want to risk Lucifer yelling my ear off if I lose you.”

What he didn’t expect was for you to hug his arm saying that. “Not literally – er, I mean...” he trailed off, noticing the actual reason why you suddenly clung to him. Up ahead he noticed a couple of burly Demons glancing in your direction as you walked past. “Well, look who it is...” one of them spoke, “The Avatar of Wrath himself going on a stroll with a puny Human.”

“If you’re not that busy, you won’t mind sharing them – do you?” asked the other, “I promise they won’t be hurt in any way.”

“Not a chance,” Satan replied before you could speak, “And from the looks of it, I don’t think they’d even enjoy your company.” He then turned to you and spoke with a more gentler tone, “Ignore them. They just wanted attention.”

“Hey, we’re not done with you!” one of them called out as you both kept walking, “Come back here!”

You thought you were at a safe distance when you suddenly felt large, clawed hands grab you from behind; screamed as one of them held you up high as Satan snarled in annoyance. “Let them go...” he growled, “Or else.”

The only reply he got was them bellowing with laughter as they ran off with you carelessly tossed onto one of their shoulders like a sack. “Satan!!” you screamed as you watched him run to keep up with you. “Hang on!!” he snarled, switching to his Demon Form as anger fueled him.

The next thing you knew you were falling; hitting your head on the stony pavement before blacking out. You could barely hear the agonized screams of your kidnapper Demons as Satan mercilessly clawed them apart.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“MC! _MC!!_ ”

You groaned and opened your eyes to a worried-looking Satan shaking and nudging you; there were streaks and splotches of blood on his face and clothes. “I don’t really approve what you did,” a familiar voice spoke, “But from what I could see here, I’ll let this slide for now.”

“Lucifer...” Satan muttered, “I know I went overboard, but -”

“No excuses,” his eldest brother assured, “You did the right thing. How is MC, though?”

You tried to sit up, but collapsed back into Satan’s arms as your head pounded painfully. “Possible concussion,” you heard the fourth-eldest diagnose, “They dropped them headfirst to the ground when I attacked. It’s my fault – I should’ve caught them first!”

“What matters right now is that you rescued MC,” Lucifer pointed out, “They may be injured, but at least they’re still alive.”

You passed out again before you could hear any more of their conversation; woke up a few hours later in your bed. You slowly tried to sit up again when a hand gently held you back down. “MC, don’t force yourself...” Satan sighed, “And Lucifer said we’re not in trouble, just so you know.”

He then gently propped you up so he could provide you some pain medication; helped you swallow it down. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I promise...” he whispered as you drifted back to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Since then, Satan wouldn’t leave your side – it’s become so obvious that you were surprised that when Mammon told him off, he got growled and snarled at in protest. And when he’s not physically near you, either he’d have one of his brothers keep an eye on you until he returns or he’d follow you around at a fair distance; sometimes both.

The worst part was that he would never allow you to interact with any other Demon besides those you already knew and are familiar with – you knew this was the case when you thought you weren’t being “watched” by him one day…

“Satan, calm down!” you pleaded, but your words went unheeded as he took on his Demon Form. “Don’t you _dare_ touch MC without my permission...” he growled at a low-ranking Demon, getting irked a bit more when said demon smirked back nonchalantly. “And what are you going to do about it?” they threatened, “Rip me limb-from-limb?”

You saw Satan grin maliciously at the suggestion.

“ _GAH!!_ Put me down! _Put me down!!_ ” the Demon pleaded, screaming as Satan began literally ripping off their limbs in an agonizingly-slow process; making sure to twist bones and tear muscles as he pulled them apart. He then straddled their torso and with his claws flexed out, started scratching and tearing away at their face until only a bloodied skull remained.

When he finally calmed down, Satan turned to you and smiled as blood covered most of his front. “I said I’ll protect you no matter what, MC...” he reminded, “Because you are mine.”


	5. The Fifth-Born - Asmodeus

“Go ahead and kill yourself.”

Asmodeus watched as his potential lover raised a kitchen knife and stabbed themselves in the head before collapsing before him, blood pooling and staining the floor. “If I can’t have you, then nobody else should...” he muttered as he prepared to dispose of the corpse.

He thought that with his natural ability to charm anyone into doing what he says, getting a lover would be easy – but he hasn’t had much luck as he either grew bored of them and found someone else, or they haven’t had been giving him the attention he desires.

He had given up searching – until you came along…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You decided to head over to Majolish during the weekend – there’s a party coming up at The Fall and Asmodeus specifically mentioned that you need to wear something “fancier” than just your usual outfit. Normally you don’t attend high-end parties but since you’re also curious about what it would be like, you decided to attend it anyway.

Which also explains why the Avatar of Lust is accompanying you in your shopping trip. “Oh, this would look adorable on you~!” he chirped as he held several outfits towards you, “So does this, and this, and -”

“Slow down, Asmo!” you chuckled, “It’s not like we’re in a rush or anything.”

“But MC, we do need to rush – the party’s tonight and we still haven’t picked your accessories,” he reminded, “I also have to do your hair and makeup too!”

He’s right, but then again he only told you about the party earlier today during breakfast and you did miss his text message last night about him asking if you would like to join. After you both settled on an outfit that appeals to both of you, you found yourselves hopping through multiple shops to pick up more items before finally settling down at a cafeteria for lunch.

“I really appreciate you helping me out,” you thanked him, “If you weren’t around, who knows what I’d end up wearing.”

“That’s why I’m here, sweetie,” he purred, “And as the most beautiful and charming of my brothers, it’s only natural I know what’s the latest trend in the fashion industry.”

You didn’t want to offend him, but sometimes you think he could get a little too narcissistic. “Oh, that reminds me!” he piped up, “We’ll need to make one more stop, and then we’re heading straight home to get you all dolled up.”

You looked at the numerous shopping bags that you’re both carrying. “Are we missing something?” you asked, seeing him chuckle. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it!” he assured.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You held up the lingerie he picked for you while you’re alone in your room. _‘Does he expect me to wear this thing?’_ you thought while studying the lace-and-pearl G-string in your hands, afraid you might tear it as it looked very delicate. You’re also aware that the one string of pearls is going to ride up your -

“MC, are you dressed already?” called a familiar voice, “Doesn’t matter – I’m coming in!”

“No, wait -!” you cried out but it was too late – Asmodeus already opened your door to see you partially naked in your room. “My, my...” he breathed, “I didn’t know another beauty exists besides myself – I’m getting a little jealous.”

You blushed as you tried to cover up your privates with your arms and hands. “D-Don’t say that...” you stuttered, “A-And I was about to get dressed. If only you waited a while.”

“Well, I’m here so let me help you,” he suggested as he walked over, “And yes, I do want you to wear that G-string – I know it was pricey but I picked that especially for you.”

You looked again at said G-string – and before you knew he was helping pull it up for you once you slipped your legs through them. “I knew this would fit perfectly...” he sighed, chuckling as he plants a chaste kiss on your forehead, “Now let’s get moving – we wouldn’t want to be late.”

You agreed and allowed him to dress you up before sitting down to let him fix your hair and apply your makeup. Little did you know something is bothering him.

_‘If I can’t charm them, how do I make them love me...’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The party was already in full swing by the time you and Asmodeus arrived. Naturally, his usual party group was all over him chatting up a storm – but for some reason he didn’t stay long and soon enough you found yourself in his arms. “Don’t wander off without me,” he whispered into your ear, “I wouldn’t want you to be taken by someone else.”

Before you could protest, he led you into a private booth and requested his group to leave you alone tonight. _‘Well that’s weird...’_ you thought, _‘He usually hangs out with them. What’s going on?’_

You also couldn’t help thinking back to earlier: normally whenever Asmodeus is anywhere within your vicinity (usually trying to sneak in a snuggle), Mammon would immediately tell him to back off – but there was no sign of said brother and he didn’t even call or text to check on you. _‘Even Lucifer usually kept tabs on Asmo when it comes to his nightly trips,’_ you mentally pointed out, _‘But he’s quiet tonight too.’_

“What’re you thinking about, sweetie~?” Asmodeus spoke, snapping your attention back to him, “Is the party too distracting that you’re letting your mind wander somewhere else?”

He then suddenly pushed you onto your back and pinned you to the leather chair, your hands held above your head with one of his own. He smirked, but it wasn’t the usual look that you were used to. “A-Asmo, are you okay?” you squeaked as you watched him lick his lips seductively.

“I want you to keep your focus on me,” he purred, “Me and me alone. It’s only going to be us tonight.”

“Asmo, you’re scaring me...” you whimpered, holding back a yelp as he started nibbling and sucking on a sensitive spot on your neck. He then kissed the hickey he left behind before getting off of you. “I-I have to go -” you started, gasping as he pulled you close by your waist; his nails slightly digging through your clothes into your skin.

“You’re not going anywhere without me...” he growled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He hasn’t kept his eyes – or hands – off of you for the rest of the night, even when heading back into the House of Lamentation after the party was over. “Asmo, let go already!” you pleaded, yelping as he held your hand tighter in response, “You’re hurting me!”

You were ignored as he pushed past the main entrance and half-dragged you to his room. “I’m back~!” he announced, “How are you two holding up?”

You looked at the guests in his room and gasped – Lucifer and Mammon are bound and gagged on the floor, both glaring at him. “They were trying to stop me, MC...” he explained, “They knew what I was planning tonight, so I had to make sure they don’t interrupt me.”

Lucifer let out a muffled snarl and tried to snap the rope with whatever strength he has, but to no avail. “Lucifer, dear...” Asmo sighed, “You know it’s not that easy breaking out of shibari knots.” Mammon tried to yell something but was heavily muffled by the gag – however, you could tell he’s asking you to run.

You managed to break free from Asmo’s grasp and bolted to the door – only to find it locked. “Where do you think you’re going?” the Avatar of Lust snickered as he held up a key, “Did you really think I was just going to let you leave?”

_‘When did he even lock the door?!’_ you mentally screamed, shrieking as he grabbed and tossed you onto his bed. You were about to roll off when you felt the cool edge of a blade touch your neck. “Don’t make this any harder for yourself than it is for me...” he snarled, “After all, it wouldn’t be as fun if you were dead.”

The two eldest brothers were forced to watch as Asmodeus began leaving more love bites as he claimed possession of you. “I’ll make you mine, MC...” they heard him purr, “And I have a couple of witnesses to prove that.”


	6. The Sixth-Born - Beelzebub

You don’t normally shop for groceries first thing in the morning – but since Beelzebub’s kitchen raid last night cleared the pantry of just about all the ingredients, you don’t seem to have any other options. Luckily you don’t have to lug all those heavy shopping bags alone as said demon is currently accompanying you.

“Is there anything in particular you would like me to prepare?” he asked as he grabbed a few items off some shelves, “As long as we’re here, we should snatch up the ingredients for it.”

“Anything’s fine as long as it’s edible and safe,” you replied, “I’m not that picky but you know how some foods may not agree to my stomach as it does yours.”

He chuckled, knowing all-too-well from the first few days when you were accidentally fed something that led to near-instant food poisoning. You looked at your shopping list to check if you’re missing anything. “Just one last item,” you noted, looking up at the shelf before you; stood on your toes to reach it as it seemed a bit high. He noticed and reached for it, momentarily brushing his fingers against your own.

“Thanks,” you giggled, “Well, that’s just about everything plus some extra items. Should we get going?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Do you need some help?” he asked as he watched you prepare breakfast – it’s your turn for cooking duty today, and he noticed you trying your best to stir a big bowl of pancake batter while minding the stove as some eggs and bacon were being fried; the oven has a few loaves of bread being baked.

“I got this,” you assured, but your answer came a little too late as he stepped in and helped anyway; before long you two had prepared breakfast that is large enough to feed an army – or at least to accommodate Beel’s stomach while ensuring everyone else has a bite too.

You two were just done setting up the dining table when you heard footsteps headed your way. “Something smells really good in here~!” Asmodeus chirped, giving you a morning kiss on the cheek. “Asmo, quit flirting with MC!” scolded Mammon as he pulled his brother away, “I should be the first to give that too!”

Beelzebub remained quiet as he watched his brothers bicker until Lucifer arrived to cut it short; you let out a soft giggle before seating yourself with everyone else. _‘If anyone gets to give morning kisses, that would be me...’_ he thought.

“Beel, slow down! You’re inhaling the food faster than usual today,” you pointed out, seeing him notice before laughing sheepishly. “Well, you did cook most of this – I can’t help myself,” he admitted.

Soon after breakfast you all headed out for another day at RAD – and you noticed the sixth-eldest holding out your book bag which you thought was still in your room. “I thought we’d walk together today,” he suggested, “That is, if you don’t mind. Belphie’s staying in because he’s not feeling well.”

If only you could sense the thoughts going through his head right now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before you realized, lunch period has started – so you headed into the school cafeteria and noticed that Beelzebub is nowhere to be seen. _‘That’s odd...’_ he thought, _‘I thought he’d already be here.’_

You shrugged and joined his brothers at the usual table. “Has anyone seen Beel?” you asked, noticing confusion among some of them. “I thought he was with you,” Lucifer answered. “He did say he has to leave class a bit early to check on Belphie,” Leviathan added, “But I just texted him and he said he hasn’t shown up.”

“I’m back,” Beelzebub announced as he sat down with a heaping pile of food on his tray, “Sorry I’m late.”

“Where did you go?” Satan asked, “Levi said you were checking on Belphie but -”

“He’s resting,” the Avatar of Gluttony interrupted, “I just used it as an excuse to get out of class; I needed to take care of something.”

You figured that since he and Belphegor are twins, he could easily sense his brother’s current condition and would only check on him if something’s wrong. “What was so important that you needed to leave class for?” you asked. “Nothing for you to be concerned about,” he replied, ruffling your hair as he smiled.

Unbeknownst to you, a low-ranking Demon lay in a broken and crumpled heap in a dumpster at the back of the school – dead of asphyxiation as several burgers were forcefully crammed into their mouth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Belphie’s still not feeling well,” Beelzebub mentioned, “And I really don’t wanna waste these tickets to tonight’s Devildom Food Fair. Would you like to join me?”

You feel bad his brother is missing out but you also don’t want to turn him down. “Sure, and I think we could bring some food home so at least Belphie gets to try too,” you agreed, blushing as he smiled at you. “Go get changed then!” he chuckled, “I’ll be at the main door once you’re ready.”

It didn’t take long for you to switch into an outfit more suited for the weather – so you decided to do one last check on Belphie before meeting his older twin at the door. “Hey...” you softly called out, seeing the pile of pillows shift in response, “I’m heading out with Beel to the food fair, is there anything you want us to bring back?”

You heard a muffled response from him, prompting you to move closer. “What was that?” you asked, “I didn’t quite hear -”

“Beel’s up to something...” the Avatar of Sloth repeated, “I’m not able to tell right now, but keep an eye on him, okay?”

“Er, sure...” you agreed, petting his head as he smiled. _‘Maybe it’s the fever...’_ you noted as you tucked him in before leaving their shared room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Beelzebub was already drooling slightly at the smell coming from the food fair, even though you’re both still quite a distance away; you couldn’t help doing that too yourself as something delicious hits your nostrils. “Let’s go!” he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled you along.

You both ended up trying just about everything from each kiosk as the vendors handled out free samples – and also watched Beel return to some of them to get a large order of those he really liked; you managed to bag some for later to give to Belphegor when you returned. After a bit of walking around, you both settled down on a bench to regain your strength. “I didn’t quite plan on eating so much tonight,” you admitted, “But the food here is just too good to pass up. Now I know how you feel!”

“Care to try some?” a walking demon vendor offered as they held out a drink, “You look exhausted so this is on the house.” You were about to reach for it when you were politely stopped by Beelzebub. “I don’t think you should drink that,” he suggested, pushing the cup back, “Can’t let you get an upset stomach already.”

The vendor seemed to realize what was going on. “Oh, you’re a Human!” they pointed out, “Don’t worry, this is harmless. Go ahead, take it.”

“We’re good, thanks...” the Avatar of Gluttony insisted, but you could sense his anger rising as the vendor kept trying to offer the cocktail to you. “Sure, I’ll take it!” you said as you grabbed the drink and tilted it to your lips, much to Beel’s shock, “That’s actually pretty good – thank you!”

The vendor chuckled and finally left you two alone – once they’re far enough you revealed you haven’t even touched one drop. “How did you make it look convincing?” he asked, looking closer as you repeated your earlier gesture and swallowing your own saliva to mimic drinking it. “That’s clever...” he snickered.

Once you both feel fully rested, you both decided to head home – after a little bathroom break. “Wait right here and don’t talk to anyone else,” he requested before he headed off; got you some more snacks to keep you occupied.

It took him some time, but once he found the drink vendor you encountered earlier he didn’t waste any time in snatching them into a darkened alley before pinning them to the wall. “What’s the big idea?!” they snarled, “I didn’t harm anyone and the cocktail is perfectly safe – I swear!”

“It’s not about the drink,” the Avatar of Gluttony snarled as his Demon Form surfaced, “Nobody tries to flirt their way with MC using food. _Only I get to do that._ ” He then dug around one of his pockets and pulled out a handful of mushrooms – the type that would make any demon sick if one is ingested raw, but if several were eaten all at once…

“ _Mmph!!_ ” the demon vendor screamed, muffled as Beel force-fed those poisonous mushrooms to the point they’re getting choked; was made to swallow before getting another handful stuffed into their mouth. Almost immediately they felt a burning sensation grow from their stomach and move up their lungs and throat; they wanted to throw up but instead they were dry-heaving on the ground while the Avatar of Gluttony smirked down at them.

The pain only grew worse from that point and soon they found themselves foaming at the mouth, mixed with their own blood as the poison rapidly spread through their body; within minutes they were dead, and Beel tossed them into a dumpster before walking out of the alley as though nothing had happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He just made it back when he saw you engaged in a conversation with his eldest brother. “Beel...” Lucifer half-scolded, “I can’t believe you left MC. I understand you needed to answer nature’s call, but didn’t you think that it’s risky leaving them alone out here?”

“There was a long queue,” Beel quickly answered, “So I had to find another stall and it was a bit further away. I promise I won’t do that again.”

“You’re just lucky I was around,” the Avatar of Pride sighed, “Anyway, let’s head home – it’s already quite late.”

You stood up and hooked your arm around Beel’s when he offered – and noticed his hand covered in some kind of rash. “Where did that come from?” you pointed out. “I slipped and my hand landed onto a patch of wild mushrooms,” he replied, “Nothing too serious; I’ll just use some cream once we’re home.”

While Lucifer’s back is turned to him, he placed a quick kiss on your forehead – he was hoping to ask you to officially become his significant other, but he would rather prefer if he were alone with you first. After all, he already knows you’re going to be his – even if he has to feed you aphrodisiacs to do so.


	7. The Seventh-Born - Belphegor

“Say “aah”...”

You opened your mouth and gingerly took the sushi from Belphegor’s chopsticks, seeing him smile as you savored it. “Do you like it? I made it myself,” he chuckled. You nodded before being fed another piece, chowing down the salmon along with the rice.

“Looks like MC is recovering quickly,” Lucifer noted as he walked into your room. Belphie moved back a bit as he let his older brother check your temperature – a few days ago you happened to get in contact with some flowers during a walk with the youngest brother when you started sniffling and sneezing uncontrollably. It turned out you were allergic to a specific pollen and was immediately rushed home as your throat began to swell up and fever set in.

Luckily, it wasn’t life-threatening – but Belphie still blamed himself for letting that happen. “You should be perfectly fine by tomorrow,” the first-born noted, “Though I still suggest staying away from any flowers until we figure out which one caused your allergies.”

You agreed and watched him leave the room; continued to be fed by Belphegor until all the sushi has been eaten. “Time for your medicine,” he added, chuckling as you looked at the bottle disdainfully, “There’s no point in avoiding it, MC – you need it.”

He poured out a small teaspoon of the vile liquid before sliding it into your mouth; used his fingers to hold it shut until you swallowed. “There’s a good Human!” he jokingly praised, “Now get some sleep; I’ll check on you first thing tomorrow.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You woke up the next morning feeling refreshed...and noticed Belphegor sleeping next to you, his arms trapping you in his embrace – a normal scenario you eventually got used to. “Morning, Belphie...” you sleepily greeted, seeing him smile as he opened one eye to look at you. “You’re looking much better...” he whispered, giving you a soft nuzzle, “I’ll go get breakfast ready, so stay put.”

“But you’re not on cooking duty today,” you pointed out. “I know, so what would you like?” he added, dismissing your doubts. You relayed your breakfast request and he nodded, saying he’ll be back as soon as it’s ready.

Lucifer walked in as soon as he left, and you caught a brief moment of concern in the eldest brother’s crimson irises. “How long was he in here?” he asked as he checked your temperature. “I woke up with him right next to me – he was probably sleepwalking again,” you replied.

“Perhaps...” he half-agreed, “But I haven’t seen him act so – what’s the word – “clingy” before. He hasn’t left your side ever since what happened.”

“I guess he still feels guilty since he was there when my allergies acted up,” you suggested, “Maybe he just wants to make sure I get better soon. I’m not complaining.” Lucifer decided not to probe you with anymore questions and noted that you do look well enough to walk around. “I’m back~!” Belphie announced, carrying a tray with your requested breakfast, “Scooch over, MC – I’ll feed you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were finally allowed to resume classes and was about to head out of the dining hall when Beelzebub asked to see you privately. “Is there something going on?” you asked as you noticed the older twin looking concerned – just like how Lucifer was not that long ago.

“Belphie’s acting a bit weird...” he mentioned, “I should be able to sense it as his twin, but he seems to be hiding it.” You caught him glance at his brother momentarily before turning back to you, his amethyst eyes conveying that he is serious about this. “Keep an eye on him,” he added, “And come straight to me if anything feels off.”

“What’re you guys standing around for?” Belphie called out, “Come on, or we’ll be late!”

You don’t seem to notice anything strange, but Lucifer’s and Beelzebub’s behavior towards him is already off-putting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As time passed, you were also starting to get suspicious – wherever you are, Belphegor isn’t far away from your location. Whenever you strike up a conversation with either another Demon or even one of his brothers, he’d suddenly be at your side – mostly to try and pull you away. He always sat next to you during meals and when nobody’s looking, one of his arms would be wrapped around your waist; if not, then it would be his tail instead.

You also started noticing Beelzebub watching him a lot more than usual and you were afraid it may escalate into a fight. “Why? Is it weird for me to spend that much time around MC?” you heard Belphie say to him, “You all get to spend a lot of time with them, so why can’t I?”

If he isn’t physically around, then he’d either call or text your D.D.D. multiple times and he wouldn’t stop until you replied to him. When you eventually brought this up, all he would do is smile and say, “I just love hearing your voice and seeing your messages. Nothing wrong with that, right?”

You tried going to Lucifer or Beelzebub to tell what’s going on, but each time you tried Belphie would find a way to stop you. After multiple failed attempts (from your point of view), he then decided to speak to you in private so he could explain his behavior.

“I know I’m a little clingy, but I didn’t mean to make it look that way...” he admitted, “So I thought I’d apologize by making a special treat.” He went over to the fridge and brought out a plate of freshly-prepared sashimi; sat with you and handed over some chopsticks. “I made this just for you,” he explained, “Hope you like it!”

You can’t resist – he knows you love sushi as much as he does, so you immediately dig in. “You sure you don’t want some?” you asked, “It’s only fair you take a few bites too since you made this.”

“Nonsense, it’s all for you...” he replied, giving you a smile. It was after a few more bites you suddenly started feeling strange. “B-Belphie?” you stuttered, dropping the chopsticks as numbness began to spread from your fingers, “What...what kind of...sushi...”

You trailed off as you slipped from your chair onto the dining room floor; you suddenly can’t move and you realized you’re also short-of-breath. “Oh, right...” he purred as he crouched before you, “I forgot to warn you – that was fugu.”

Your blood ran cold at what he said. “Don’t worry...” he assured as he petted you, “I made sure that the toxin I left in yours wouldn’t be as fatal as you think, but I wouldn’t say the same for the others I tested on.” He proceeded to pull out his D.D.D. and showed photos of the unfortunate lesser Demons who were affected due to fugu poisoning – some showed them paralyzed with fear; others showed them clearly struggling to breathe or worse, dead by the time he took their picture.

“I heard that nobody in the Human Realm has really found a cure for the toxin and are forced to wait it out until it gets excreted,” he explained, “But here in Devildom, we already have an antidote for it.” He showed you a small bottle, snickering as he noticed the want in your eyes. “I could give it to you right now, but... _only_ if you swear to be mine,” he added, glaring as he continued, “However, say anything about this to anyone, and I’ll make sure you die a slow and painful death.”

You don’t really have a choice – you struggled to say something but could only manage a few raspy squeaks. “Blink once for ‘yes’; twice for ‘no’,” he instructed, smirking as you gave your answer. He then pulled you up and administered a few drops of the antidote straight into your mouth.

He slowly helped you up a few minutes later – but you felt disoriented, stumbling and fumbling around until he held you steadily in his arms. “Good, MC...” he purred, “Now as long as you stay loyal to me, I’ll make sure to give you more.” He then carried you bridal style back to your bed and tucked you in so you could rest.

While you were knocked out, Belphegor made up a lie saying that he bought you some sashimi to snack on but was unaware that it still has toxins in it; promised his brothers he’ll take good care of you until you recover. You were soon well enough to move around again – and you were also forced to remember your promise each time you hear this.

“MC, I got your favorite – _sashimi_...”


	8. The Demon Prince - Diavolo

He is the Heir to the throne of Devildom.

Whatever he needs, whatever he requests – he is most definitely going to get what he wants. But sometimes it may not be as easy as it seems.

_Snap._

“As you wish, young Master.”

Diavolo watched as Barbatos snapped a lesser Demon’s neck before having some servants take away the corpse to dispose of it. “Should I fetch another one tomorrow?” Barbatos asked, “Or does my Lord have another idea in mind?”

The Demon Prince thought for a while...and smirked. “I believe the best “candidate” would be one who is close to MC at all times,” he pointed out, “He may not be too willing to give up the information I need, so I may have to do a little “coaxing” to do so.”

“Good idea, young Master,” his butler agreed, “I shall summon him tomorrow when your schedule permits.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Damn it, Mammon! Stop trying to steal my homework!”

“I ain’t stealing – I’m borrowing!”

Lucifer sighed as he watched you and Mammon bicker over some Devildom History assignment that was supposedly due next week – you had already finished yours, and as usual his brother wants to copy it rather than do it himself. “MC, just let him have it,” he said, “Otherwise you two will be at this all night and neither of you will be getting any sleep over it.”

Mammon childishly stuck out his tongue at you, earning a slap upside his head as a reply – Lucifer wouldn’t admit it but that looked amusing. “Aww, come on! You know I didn’t mean that,” he whined, “And thanks, I owe you one.”

“That’s what you always say,” you grumbled, deciding to excuse yourself to grab a quick snack from the kitchen. “Mission accomplished – annoy MC!” Leviathan announced, snickering to himself. Mammon rolled his eyes and ran after you – partly because he wanted to make sure you don’t run off anywhere else, and he’s planning to grab a bite anyway.

 _‘Just another normal night,’_ Lucifer thought. He then heard a text message come through his phone – and raised his eyebrow in confusion once he read it. _‘What does Lord Diavolo want this time?’_ he wondered as he put down his book and got out of his armchair. “Where are you going?” Satan asked as he watched the eldest brother grab his coat. “I have a meeting to attend,” he replied, “I may be home late, so I expect you all to be in bed by the time I get back.”

_“Lord Diavolo has summoned for you – do come over as soon as you see this message.  
Regards, Barbatos.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ah, Lucifer...” Barbatos greeted, “Thank you for coming on such short notice. I understand it seems to be quite late to hold a meeting with young Master.”

“Good evening, Barbatos...” Lucifer greeted back, “And it’s no trouble at all. Although I am curious as to why would he want to speak to me at this hour.”

“It will be further explained,” said the butler as he led Lucifer to Diavolo’s study; left them to prepare some tea. Lucifer wouldn’t mention it, but for some reason he felt rather tense – he had been in Diavolo’s study countless times before, but tonight something feels a bit off. “Go ahead, have a seat...” the Demon Prince offered, his warm smile seeming to calm him a bit. _‘Maybe I’m just overreacting,’_ Lucifer thought.

Diavolo leaned back into his chair. “I understand it’s a bit late for a meeting, but just so you know it’s not about the student exchange program,” he started, “It’s more of a personal matter.” He looked at him curiously. “How well do you know MC?” he continued, “I figured that since they’re sharing a room with you and your brothers at the House of Lamentation, surely you had picked up on what their daily routine and habits are like.”

 _‘That’s a strange question...’_ Lucifer thought, but answered anyway giving him information about yourself. However, the more this went on the more personal the inquiries became – what are your favorite dishes, the clothes you usually wear, any mentions about family back in the Human Realm, etc.

Barbatos eventually returned with some freshly-prepared tea, setting the tray down on Diavolo’s desk. “I must ask,” Lucifer piped up as he sipped from his cup, “Why are you suddenly curious about MC? These questions you put forward seem a bit strange coming from you.”

“Anyone would be, don’t you think?” Diavolo answered, “And I’m interested to know more about them – there’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

Lucifer agreed and was about to ask something else when he felt his eyes droop slightly. “Oh my, I guess this is a bad time for a meeting – you look exhausted,” he heard the Demon Prince speak, but for some reason sounded really far away. “Diavolo...I’m sorry...but...” the First-Born struggled to speak, but then trailed off as he slipped into unconsciousness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“...ugh...”

Lucifer woke up, groaning quietly as his head throbbed painfully. _‘What happened?’_ he wondered, blinking his eyes as he shook himself awake. _‘Wait, where am I?!’_ he added, mentally panicking as he also noticed he has been stripped topless and chained up to the ceiling by his hands.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.”

Lucifer turned his attention to Diavolo as the latter walked towards him; his usual friendly smile has been replaced with a smirk that he has rarely seen. “What is the meaning of this?” Lucifer demanded, “Let me down this instant – _AH!_ ”

Barbatos glared as he slapped Lucifer across his cheek. “You do not make demands of Lord Diavolo – you should know that,” he scolded. “That’s alright, Barbatos...” the Demon Prince snickered, “He has a habit of doing so since he’s the eldest of his brothers.”

Diavolo then walked to a spot behind Lucifer and grabbed an item hanging against a wall; Lucifer froze as he heard a whip crack. “All I ask is a simple request,” said the former, “You shall bring MC to me, and from then on you are only allowed to see them once a month. Failure will lead to dire consequences.”

“Diavolo – I mean, _Lord_ Diavolo – this isn’t you at all! You wouldn’t harm -” Lucifer protested, screaming as his back gets lashed once. “I’m not interested in your concerns,” the Demon Prince snarled, “Now...do we have an agreement, or not?”

...silence blanketed the atmosphere...until _CRACK!_ Lucifer cried out as his back was lashed once again. Each time he either refused to agree or remained silent, he earned lash-after-lash until he felt warm blood dripping down his back. “ _Alright, I’ll bring them to you! Just stop using that damn whip!_ ” the First-Born finally admitted, hearing a dark snicker behind him.

“Good,” Diavolo purred, caressing Lucifer’s cheek with one of his hands as he faced him, “I expect them to be brought in tomorrow night.” He then grabbed his neck as he growled, “If not, not only will I come and take them myself but you will be subjected to a punishment of my own choice – _night after night_.”

Lucifer then felt the chain loosen and he fell to the floor; gets picked up by Barbatos before being half-dragged out of the basement he just realized they were in. “Have him patched up and send him home,” Diavolo ordered.

“As you wish, young Master.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“My, my...” Asmodeus sighed as a sleepy Lucifer joined them at the dining table the next morning, “Lord Diavolo must’ve taken all night for that meeting of yours – you look like you barely slept a wink.”

“Well, you know how he is...” he chuckled lightly, his mind still replaying the events last night – after he returned home, he went straight to his room and undid the bandages; frowned at the lash marks marring his back as he looked in the mirror. They had already scabbed over – as Demons could heal quickly – but he is aware that the scars will be seen for a few more days until they eventually disappear. He then had a quick shower to clean off the blood and sweat before putting himself to bed...and muffled himself as he cried to sleep thinking of what would become of you once you’re with Diavolo.

He woke the next morning to Diavolo’s text message. _“I’m sorry I was rough on you, but I had to ensure that you wouldn’t fail me. I hope that we could still be friends,”_ it said. Lucifer still felt torn on whether he should give you up to him, or suffer for the rest of his life if that meant you would be safe from impending danger.

In the end, he made his choice.

“MC, Lord Diavolo specifically mentioned he would like to see you tonight,” he said, “I’ll escort you there myself.”

“What? Why?” you asked. “He...didn’t specify the reason,” Lucifer lied, “I’m just doing what he asked.”

“As expected from Lord Diavolo’s personal lap dog,” Belphegor muttered; Beelzebub silently agreed but had a feeling this isn’t up for discussion anytime soon.

You decided to not think about it too much – until you noticed Lucifer in your room later today, packing one of your bags; he gasped and turned to you when you meekly called his name. “Is he sending me back to the Human Realm already? Is that what this is?” you asked, only to be answered by him hugging you close. “No, that’s not the case,” he admitted, “But you’ll be gone for a while. A long while.”

“Lucifer, that’s not funny either,” you responded, “What is going on?”

He fell silent for a few seconds. “It’s not my place to tell you,” he finally answered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer calmly walked beside you as you both headed over to Diavolo’s castle, helping you carry your luggage. You don’t know which is more nerve-wrecking: the uncomfortable silence between you two or Lucifer occasionally glancing over at you a few times. “You’re making me nervous,” you finally mentioned. “Sorry,” he quickly apologized.

He didn’t need to knock as Barbatos opened the door once you both arrived. “Lucifer, nice to see you again,” he greeted, “And good evening to you too, MC.” You watched as he helped bring your luggage inside; looked up to see a familiar face as he approached you. “Good evening, Lord Diavolo...” you greeted.

“It’s alright to drop the formality, MC – we’re all friends,” the Demon Prince chuckled. As he hugged you close, you couldn’t help feeling quite small against him as you hugged back. “Thank you for dropping them off, Lucifer – I’ll take it from here,” he added.

You turned to Lucifer to say goodbye when you felt something wrap around your neck. “Huh?” you gasped as Barbatos latched on a leather collar before locking it; yelped as you got pulled back by a chain. “ _Ngh! Lucifer!!_ ” you screamed his name as you watched him back away and leave, teary-eyed.

“Now, now...” Diavolo purred as he held your chain tight, watching you struggle to take it off, “Don’t make me punish you for being a disobedient little pet.” You looked at him as he snickered, light golden eyes staring down at you with evil intent. “We’re going to have a lot of fun, you and I...” he snickered.

“Shall I prepare your bedchambers then, young Master?” Barbatos asked as he petted you. “Go ahead, and make sure to pick an outfit for MC that’s a little more suitable for the occasion – tonight is a special night for us...” Diavolo responded.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

You have a sinking feeling in your stomach when you saw what was laying on Diavolo’s bed for you a few minutes later – a translucent [color] nightgown with matching lingerie, a whip and a pair of fuzzy heart handcuffs. This is going to be a “sleepover” that you will never forget.


	9. The Sorcerer - Solomon

_‘There you are...’_

Solomon sat at his usual spot by the window – he could clearly see into your room, watching your every move and taking note of your usual visitors as well as your daily routine.

On some mornings he’d watch you wake up, turning off your alarm clock before sleepily trudging to the bathroom; return looking refreshed and change into your uniform. Sometimes he’d catch you reading through school lessons until you get called downstairs to have breakfast with the brothers.

During some afternoons he’d see you either using your laptop or taking an afternoon nap; there are times he’d witness one of the brothers casually walk in asking if you’re interested to join them for an outing or if they stopped by for idle conversation.

And some evenings he’d watch you change into comfortable pajamas and browse your D.D.D. until you fall asleep – sometimes sprawled out like a starfish and other times curled up on your side, drooling a bit as your mouth lay partially open. On rare occasions he’d spy Lucifer walking in to drape a blanket on you during cold nights; sometimes leave a chaste kiss on your forehead before leaving.

_‘I’d do anything just to be that close to you...’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey...look at that one!” you gushed as you pointed to a set of stars while laying on the planetarium floor next to Belphegor, “Kinda resembles Lucifer’s wings!”

“Oh yeah...” he agreed before pointing at another, “And that one looks like Mammon being chased by Levi – I guess he still owes him money even as a constellation.” You both chuckled as you pictured said brothers running around the night sky doing so.

_Grumble…_

“Huh?” you turned to him as his stomach grumbled, “That’s odd. I never heard your stomach grumble _that_ loud.”

“It’s probably Beel...” he sighed as you both sat up, “I’m guessing he emptied the pantry supplies again and he’s still hungry.” You watched as he stood up and brushed himself off. “I’ll go check on him – you can stay if you want,” he added. You shrugged and laid back down on the pillow pile to study more stars...until you felt your eyes close as you fall asleep.

…

“Well, fancy meeting you here!”

Your eyes shot open and you found yourself face-to-face with Solomon as he smiled down at you. As you slowly stood up, you realized you’re no longer on Belphie’s pillow pile but instead in some grassy meadow. “Wait, how did I get here?” you wondered.

Solomon chuckled. “You’re dreaming, MC,” he explained, “I was trying out a spell I found and just so happened to enter your dream.” He looked around and smiled. “And might I say?” he added, “This one is quite vivid.”

You don’t know whether you should be fascinated that there is a spell to enter one’s dreams, or be concerned due to Solomon being in your dream. You don’t know him very well and you haven’t really spent much time hanging around him ever since your first day in Devildom.

“Interesting...I could also hear your thoughts,” he pointed out, much to your shock, “And if you prefer, I could try and spare some time out of my schedule just to spend it with you – after all, I’ve always wanted to know you better.”

You then decided this is getting a little too creepy. “Okay, time for me to wake up!” you tell yourself as you close your eyes, waiting to feel the familiar soft fluff of pillows on your back...and instead feel Solomon’s arms wrap around you. “I’ll see you soon, MC...” he whispered into your ear.

…

“MC! Hey!”

You gasped and sat up, realizing you’re back in the planetarium with a worried Belphegor kneeling close to you; he was trying to shake you awake. “You were talking in your sleep,” he explained, “I thought you were having some kind of nightmare.”

_‘I really was dreaming...’_ you thought, breathing a sigh of relief as you rubbed your eyes. “Was it that bad?” he went on, “Do you need anything to calm down?”

“I’m okay, Belphie – it was just a weird dream, I’ll forget about it,” you assured. “Well, at least it was fun watching you sleep for a bit – even though you were kinda snoring and drooling a little,” he chuckled, earning a playful punch to his shoulder. He then helped you up and escorted you back into your room as it was quite late.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I’ll be in the school library if you’re looking for me,” you told Satan before heading off in the opposite direction. You sat down and took out some books; started doing some homework. You were about halfway through when a lesser Demon suddenly snatched up your notes and held it up high out of reach, snickering teasingly.

“Give it back!” you demanded as you jumped to catch it. “Make me!” they replied. All of a sudden they stopped and gave your notes back before abruptly walking away.

“The nerve of some of these Demons, don’t you agree?” asked a familiar voice. You turned to see Solomon glaring at your would-be bully. “Thanks, I guess...” you mumbled, earning a smile from him. “I see you’re doing some Devildom Literature homework,” he pointed out, “Need any help with that?”

“Actually, I have somewhere else to be...” you responded before quickly grabbing your stuff and leaving him without another word. You didn’t see him smirk as he made his way out of the library himself.

Later that evening, you were out helping Lucifer restock on groceries when he got a call from Diavolo asking him to meet up for an impromptu meeting. “I can’t ignore this,” he sighed, looking over at you apologetically. “You go on ahead; I’ll take care of the rest,” you assured, gathering items he had conveniently listed out.

You were almost done when a lesser Demon snuck up from behind and trapped you in a full Nelson hold. “Let go!” you demanded, struggling a bit before remembering one of the methods to help you escape – you reached behind and grabbed one of their fingers before pulling it back hard, the pain making them pull back enough for you to wiggle out.

Just as you were about to sucker punch them, they abruptly stopped and scurried away. “That was impressive,” Solomon praised as he walked up, “You have to teach me how to do that.” He then noticed the mountain of groceries piled in your shopping cart. “I thought I saw Lucifer with you earlier,” he pointed out, “But no doubt he had urgent matters to tend to. Are you sure you could carry all of this home by yourself?”

You figured he was right about this. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to help me...” you admitted. “Gladly,” he agreed, accompanying you to the checkout counter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Thanks for helping me out,” you said as soon as you’re done sorting the items into their respective locations in the kitchen, “Though I gotta say it’s a weird coincidence you happened to be in the same place I was at least twice today.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call that a coincidence...” Solomon explained, “In fact, I already had a feeling I knew where you’d be – and right now I got you exactly where I wanted.”

Before you realized what is happening, he held your hands tight and looked directly into your eyes as he quickly chanted a string of Ancient Latin. You suddenly felt drawn into his blue-and-yellow orbs as your mind went blank; inaudible words and phrases seemed to echo all around you.

Eventually you were able to make out the gibberish. “You are mine, MC...” Solomon’s voice reverberated, “All others are unworthy of your love. You belong only to me, and I to you.”

He then released you and you shook your head; blinked repeatedly. “Did I just space out for a few seconds?” you asked, seeing him chuckle. “You must be exhausted,” he replied, “Let’s get you to bed.”

You don’t know why, but suddenly you feel like falling into and snuggling close as he held his arms open to you – so that’s what you did. “Tuck me in?” you asked sweetly, hearing him chuckle. “Anything for you, my love...” he whispered as he walked you to your room.


	10. The Angel - Simeon

An Angel is never expected to sin – they’re regarded as “pure” beings that any shameful act will tarnish that image. They are also known as “protectors” to those who depend on them. Naturally, Simeon feels the need to protect you from harm ever since you were taken into Devildom against your will – but then he felt something else.

It’s not just to hold you close. It’s not just to counsel you whenever you approach him.

It’s the need to make you his.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Simeon, were you even listening?”

Said Angel snapped out of his train of thought and looked over at Luke. “Sorry, were you saying something?” he asked. “MC is looking a bit down,” the younger Angel repeated, “I asked what was wrong and they said it has something to do with Lucifer.”

“And you want me to ask them what exactly is the problem, right?” he finished for him, seeing Luke nod. “Alright, leave it to me,” he chuckled, patting the younger Angel despite the latter’s complaint. He found you sitting by yourself in the school courtyard, looking in the distance. “Mind if I join you?” he greeted.

“Yeah, sure...” you replied without looking at him. “So...” he spoke after a few seconds of silence, “Luke told me you were feeling down and it involves Lucifer. Did he do something that I should be aware of?”

You sighed. “Not the way you were expecting,” you replied, turning to him. “It’s just...” you continued, trailing off a bit, “He seems to be stressed out and I don’t know how to get him to relax. It’s also not helping that he’s busy on most days.”

Simeon thought for a while...and then came up with an idea. “Talk to him about Lilith,” he suggested, stopping you before you could protest, “I know, it’s a sensitive topic but try asking him about the time when she was still alive – that’s sure to help him relax as he reminisces of better days.”

“I don’t know, Simeon...” you sighed. “We won’t know until we try,” he insisted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The reaction you got from Lucifer was just as you expected – or rather, this is the worse version. “Why are you suddenly bringing this up?” he demanded as he stood from his chair, “If this is your idea of “helping me calm down” then unfortunately it’s _not_ working!”

“Lucy, I -!” you started, clamping both hands over your mouth as you realized too late, “Wait, I didn’t mean to -!”

“Did you call me “Lucy” just now?” he snarled, stopping as he suddenly understands, “I see...Simeon got you to do this.” He huffed and turned his back to you. “Well, since he gives such helpful advice why don’t you run along and spend more time with him,” he growled, “I don’t have time to spare with you anyway, and you’ve already wasted minutes of mine.”

“But -!”

“Leave. _Now._ ”

“...I’m sorry,” you whispered, holding back a sob as you turned and ran out. You threw yourself into bed and hugged a pillow as you cried, scolding yourself for listening to and taking Simeon’s “advice” when you knew it would be a terrible idea.

You didn’t even look up as Satan slowly approached and gently placed his hand on your back. “I heard everything,” he explained, “And I do agree that was kinda stupid, but I understand you were only trying to help.” He gently stroked your back before letting you move onto his lap; petted you softly on the head. “I’ll go talk to him,” he added, “I cannot guarantee if he’ll forgive you for it, but I’ll try.”

After a few minutes of comforting you, he gently moved your head back to your pillow as you had cried yourself to sleep; quietly left the room once he had tucked you in. “He’s still pretty mad...” Asmodeus told Satan, “Let’s just leave him alone until he’s cooled off.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next few days felt...empty.

Lucifer still wouldn’t look you in the eye and you’re consciously aware that he’s intentionally ignoring your presence. The rest of the brothers would still approach and talk to you occasionally but you soon noticed they would abruptly stop and back off once they see him, leaving you alone again.

It eventually got so bad that one night, you couldn’t sleep and headed out despite knowing it’s dangerous to be walking alone. However, the cool night air and the serenity of your surroundings seemed to push that thought away and you relaxed. Before you knew where you were, you ended up facing a shimmering lake.

You sat down at the bank and peered into your reflection rippling in the water before you...until you saw another joining in. “Hi Simeon...” you sighed dejectedly, “Don’t mind me. I just had a rough few days.”

“I can tell...” he pointed out as he sat close to you, “What happened?”

You proceeded to tell him that Lucifer got so angry to the point he’s been ignoring you and his brothers avoid you whenever he’s present. “They still talk to me when they could, but...” you trailed off, tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

You felt a pair of arms gently pull you in for a hug. “Come stay with me tonight,” Simeon offered, “I still have some cookies Luke baked earlier today, so I’ll share them with you.” He smiled as you hugged him back, thanking him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Where have you been?!” Mammon demanded the next morning, “We were all freaking out and – wait, why are you packing your stuff?”

You stayed silent as you continued, folding and rolling your clothes before grabbing other essential items. “Where are you going? Answer me, damn it!” the Avatar of Greed went on. “Away from here,” you finally replied, “I don’t feel like I belong here anymore, so I’m moving.”

“Ready to go, MC?” Simeon asked as he walked in, “Are you sure you have everything you need?”

Mammon’s jaw dropped as he pieced together the situation. “You’re moving to Purgatory Hall?!” he cried out loud enough for his brothers to hear. “I already made up my mind, Mammon...” you explained, “And Simeon was more than happy to let me stay with him.”

You blushed as the Angel gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek before escorting you out, ignoring the brothers as they watched. “Fine, go,” you heard Lucifer grumble, “And don’t come back.”

“Gladly,” you snarled back before walking out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You settled into your new room and flopped onto the bed, giggling as you rolled around on the soft blanket. “There’s that beautiful smile,” Simeon chuckled, “I take it you finally feel like you’re home?”

You nodded and began exploring as you checked out your surroundings...but froze as you heard the door close and a key turn in the lock. “S-Simeon?” you stuttered, “This isn’t funny – open the door!”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave, MC...” he purred, “Oh, and don’t bother trying to call your old roommates – I had confiscated your D.D.D. and will proceed in blocking their numbers so they can’t reach you either.” Panicking, you pulled back the curtains and screamed as you saw the window is nailed shut and there are bars on the outside as well. “Simeon, you can’t do this!” you yelled, “Let me out!”

“Don’t be like that...” he continued, keeping his calm tone, “I’m keeping you safe. And you always will be as long as you’re mine, my little lamb.”


End file.
